


you're so...

by jisungtinydick



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ? kinda, M/M, Making Out, Tongue Piercings, he just wants to kiss, i think jacob is also oblivious, jacob is whipped, kevin moon is a little shit, let moonbae kiss, use of pretty boy bc it makes me melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungtinydick/pseuds/jisungtinydick
Summary: That's right, Jacob Bae has game too.Or Kevin gets a tongue piercing and suddenly Jacob can't see anything else
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	you're so...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! this is smth different from my other works simply bc there is not enough moonbae content for a ship so iconic
> 
> pls comment and leave kudos :]

Jacob stares at the metallic ball inside the younger boys mouth – his mind goes a little bit foggy as Kevin proudly sticks his tongue out. “That’s….new,” he finally manages to say, voice croaky from his dry throat and he has half a mind to frown as the other laughs at his reaction.

“Do you like it, Cobbie?” Jacob is convinced his best friend is the spawn of Satan. “It feels kinda weird when I think about it but the weight is nice,” Kevin tells him, smiling like a fucking bastard all while his dear ‘Cobbie’ follows the little glint of silver every time his mouth opens. He’s also mildly frustrated whenever he can't see the damned thing, which his brain understands is really fucking weird but he pays it no attention; there are much more pressing matters at hand.

For example, Kevin’s _got his finger in his mouth_ , apparently trying to feel his brand new piercing (read: Jacob’s new nightmare) because that’s just what Kevin _does_ and Jesus Christ if it isn’t driving his poor, poor friend insane. What is he even supposed to say in this situation? What is he supposed to do? He’s so busy overthinking that he jumps when Kevin’s other hand brushes across his left cheek, slightly above his cracked lips, and his breathing stops altogether.

Because Kevin’s a devil in disguise of an angel, he lets out another heavenly giggle at the state of the elder, fingers falling out of his mouth as he does so; Jacob eyes the motion. “I didn’t know it would get you all riled up like this,” he chuckles again, because seeing his best friend in pain is obviously something he likes. _That’s hot,_ Jacob’s brain provides helpfully. His hair is styled today, tucked back so you can actually see his forehead, and a few short strands fall in front of his eyes making him look ethereal. When Jacob tells him this, because his brain to mouth filter broke around the time he walked into the dorm, he’s met with blushing cheeks and eyes that immediately look elsewhere – yeah that’s right, Jacob Bae has game too.

Except no he doesn’t, at least nowhere near as much as Kevin Moon, because he’s suddenly being manhandled and pushed so his back hits the sofa and he’s got a pretty boy with a _tongue piercing_ sitting in his lap and all he can do is let out a shaky exhale. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fu-

Kevin’s lips are small, but they’re incredibly soft, like they have no business being that soft, Jacob feels like he’s kissing a cloud. Wait no – he’s kissing his best friend. He’s. Kissing. Kevin. Moon. Not only that, but he’s kissing Kevin Moon with a tongue piercing and he can already hear his brother in his head laughing out a “get ittt” to his little brother's antiques. Something wet moves along his own lips and he’s reminded he has a lot more to think about right now rather than his brother, so naturally, he stops thinking. But he does kiss back with twice the level of intensity than when they started, causing him to let out a slight growl when the boy above him nips on his lower lip.

“You’re so..” he trails off before he can find the right word so he can lick into the other’s mouth, avoiding the sterling ball in the middle because he can’t trust himself to not go fucking feral if he doesn’t. He focuses his attention onto Kevin’s throat after the younger pulls away, breath pretty much gone but somehow he’s able to stutter out what he hopes to be the end of the sentence, “Hot? Completely and utterly _delicious_?” Jacob pulls him into another kiss before he has the chance to laugh at him again.

And God better be ready because there’s no way he’s not coming up after Kevin shoves his tongue into Jacob’s mouth without warning, making the piercing clang against his teeth on purpose, because once again, spawn of Satan. Kevin seems to like the way the grip on his waist becomes harsher and Jacob most certainly _loves_ the way that metal ball feels in his mouth, under his tongue, moving in and out as he sucks on the other’s.

The duo pull away a final time and their foreheads fall together. “Unreal,” he mutters, looking back at the (no longer) foreign material. Kevin hums, eyes still glazed over, not really caring about things like words anymore. “You’re so unreal, baby,” despite the heavy makeout session, the pretty boy blushes once more and Jacob can’t help but smile up at him.

If they make out for hours on end every day for the next two weeks, well, nobody needs to know.


End file.
